dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder (periodical)
Pathfinder is a monthly book from Paizo Publishing which began publication in August 2007. A continuation of the Adventure Path concept from Dungeon magazine, which ceased publication in September 2007, each year's worth of Pathfinder will publish two complete Adventure Paths in six-volume arcs, with supplementary articles to fill out each 96-page volume, and is under the editorial supervision of James Jacobs, formerly editor-in-chief of Dungeon. Pathfinder is published under the terms of the Open Gaming License (OGL). While Dragon and Dungeon were licensed to make use of certain iconic elements of Dungeons & Dragons intellectual property, including material drawn from official settings published by Wizards of the Coast and unique monsters such as illithids, the terms of the OGL forbid the use of such "closed" IP elements. Conversely, however, OGL material from other role-playing game publishers (such as Necromancer Games or Green Ronin Publishing) can be used in Pathfinder, whereas the terms of Paizo's license with Wizards of the Coast had prevented them from using any third-party OGL material in Dragon or Dungeon. Each volume of Pathfinder is published in both print and PDF, and subscribers to the print edition receive a free PDF copy of each issue. The Adventure Paths published in Pathfinder are set in Golarion, the world of the new Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting developed by the Paizo staff, rather than in an established Dungeons & Dragons setting owned by Wizards of the Coast as were many of the adventures in Dungeon. Other Paizo products, including the GameMastery line of standalone adventures and accessories, are also tied to this new setting. Rise of the Runelords The first Adventure Path featured in Pathfinder is entitled Rise of the Runelords. Each volume will contain a single adventure and supplementary material, including several new monsters: * Volume #1: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xpr Burnt Offerings] by James Jacobs, a gazetteer for the town of Sandpoint, and background on the ancient empire of Thassilon. * Volume #2: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xps The Skinsaw Murders] by Richard Pett, a gazetteer for the city of Magnimar, and details on the goddess Desna and her followers. * Volume #3: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xpt The Hook Mountain Massacre] by Nicolas Logue, rules for running and maintaining a castle, and a gazetteer of the wilderness area featured in Rise of the Runelords. * Volume #4: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xpu Fortress of the Stone Giants] by Wolfgang Baur, a description of the stone giants of Varisia, and a description of the dragons of Varisia. * Volume #5: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xpv Sins of the Saviors] by Stephen S. Greer,information on the lost magic of the empire of Thassilon, and details on the goddess Lamashtu and her minions. * Volume #6: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7xpw Spires of Xin-Shalast] by Greg A. Vaughan, full details on Karzoug, the Runelord of Greed, and a gazetteer of the ruined city of Xin-Shalast. Paizo have also published a separate Player's Guide to Rise of the Runelords, as they did for their Savage Tide Adventure Path in Dungeon. Rise of the Runelords takes place within Varisia, a country in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting with approximately the same area as California. A map of Varisia can be found on Paizo's website. There will be a Rise of the Runelords Map Folio collecting maps of Golarion, Varisia, and key locations from the Adventure Path. Curse of the Crimson Throne The second Adventure Path to appear in Pathfinder is called Curse of the Crimson Throne. Details of all six volumes follows: * Volume #7: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7zdb Edge of Anarchy] by Nicolas Logue, a gazetteer of the city of Korvosa, and details on the mystical traditions of the Varisian people. * Volume #8: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy7zdd Seven Days to the Grave"] by F. Wesley Schneider, rules for large-scale urban disasters, and details on the god Abadar. * Volume #9: ''Escape from Old Korvosa" by Richard Pett, information on the rakshasas of Golarion, and details on the Red Mantis assassins. * Volume #10: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy80i6 ''A History of Ashes] by Michael Kortes, information on the Shoanti barbarian way of life, and details of the harsh badlands known as the Cinderlands. * Volume #11: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy80i7 Skeletons of the Scarwall] by Greg A. Vaughan, a gazetteer of the brutal lands known as the Hold of Belkzen, and details on Zon-Kuthon, the god of darkness and pain. * Volume #12: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy80i8 Crown of Fangs] by Tito Leati, a discussion the untold vaults below Castle Korvosa, and full details on the power behind the Curse of the Crimson Throne. Paizo will also publish a separate Pathfinder Chronicles: Guide to Korvosa, detailing the city which is central to the Curse of the Crimson Throne storyline. Second Darkness Pathfinder's third Adventure Path will be called Second Darkness. Only details of the first five volumes have been revealed: * Volume #13: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy80i9 Shadow in the Sky] by James Jacobs, a gazetter of the city of Riddleport, and information on the drow of Pathfinder Chronicles. * Volume #14: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy81to Children of the Void] by Mike McArtor, an exploration into the faith of Cayden Cailean (god of risks, adventurers, and alcohol), a gazetteer of the cosmos surrounding Golarion, a bonus adventure set upon a pirate ship, and several new monsters. * Volume #15: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy81tp The Armageddon Echo] by Jason Bulmahn, a gazetteer of Celwynvian, a detailed exploration of the dark elves of Golarion, a bonus adventure set in the mysterious woodlands surrounding the elven city, and several new monsters native to the region. * Volume #16: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy81tq Endless Night] by F. Wesley Schneider, a gazetteer of a complete drow city, an exploration of deformed monsters created by the dark elves, and a bonus adventure set in a remote corner of the Darklands. * Volume #17: [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/v5748btpy81tr A Memory of Darkness] by James Jacobs, an exploration of the faith of Calistria (goddess of lust, revenge, and trickery), a gazetteer of the elven nation of Kyonin and demon-haunted Tanglebriar, a bonus adventure detailing the lair of a powerful demon, and several new monsters that lurk in this dangerous realm. Other Pathfinder Chronicles Products The Pathfinder Chronicles Gazetteer will detail the major kingdoms and cities of Golarion. Pathfinder Chronicles: Classic Monsters Revisited will present setting-specific information on ten classic monsters, including goblins, orcs, ogres, trolls, hobgoblins, and bugbears. References External links * [http://paizo.com/pathfinder Pathfinder homepage] * [http://paizo.com/pathfinder/blog Pathfinder development blog] * ''Pathfinder wiki Category:Magazines